


Gorgeous

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism, freddie loves to be walked in on when it ends like this, how many times can i say the same thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Freddie Mercury was pretty, and he knew it.Even worse, he knew that Jim knew it.He knew exactly what to do that would get Jim riled up like nothing else; small touches, small words, small promises and small kisses, or something else entirely.Sometimes Freddie liked to put on a show.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> we are severely lacking in freddie/jim smut in this good jimercury fandom

Freddie Mercury was pretty, and he knew it.

 

Even worse, he knew that Jim knew it.

 

He knew exactly what to do that would get Jim riled up like nothing else; small touches, small words, small promises and small kisses, or something else entirely.

 

Sometimes Freddie liked to put on a show.

 

He lay back, his body slipping so perfectly into place amongst the silk sheets. His hair fell around his head like a halo, the dark colour matching with the darkness of his eyes and the red of his lips. Long legs would extend over the bed, clean lines that would become fuzzy so quickly; two fingers would find their way between his thighs, trailing over his cock and then lower, lower.

 

He could never keep his eyes open once he’d gotten lost in it. His hips seemed to move in a rhythm of their own, pressing down insistently as shockwaves raced up his spine. The arch in his back was sharp, his chest thrust out towards the heavens as he let himself indulge. He never wanted to rush himself; he wanted to feel every press against his prostate, every tease of his cock, every wave of pleasure that seemed to crash over him.

 

He always seemed to find the time to make himself sing when Jim would interrupt. When he was in the shower, when he was about to come home from work. Jim wondered how he managed to time it so well, so that he was always ready to burst when he came into the room, the trembling in his legs betraying his feelings.

 

Jim liked to imagine that he didn’t always time it so well. He liked to imagine Freddie laying there, holding himself off, chest glimmering with the characteristic sweat of performance. Freddie whining, whimpering, waiting so desperately for the click of the lock so that he could meet his lover’s eyes with a look that demanded his help. Freddie pinching, scraping, trying to distract himself from the pleasure, getting lost in how good it felt to pull on his own hair. Freddie, breath laboured, frustrated by how his fingers could never reach quite far enough to make his vision white out.

 

The sight that met Jim as he stood in the doorway was not an uncommon one.

 

Freddie was laid out, hands and knees, desperately fucking back on his own fingers amongst little whines of Jim’s name. He was lost in another of his fantasies, one that seemed to dominate his time while Jim was away, thoughts of thick fingers or a thick cock to take him apart while he begged for it. He would never admit that he was a size queen, but he was; he worshipped Jim’s body and how he always seemed to fill him just right.

 

His thighs were shaking, and Jim watched the muscles in his legs tensing with a sense of satisfaction. He leaned against the doorframe and quietly shed his own shirt. It was always easy to go unnoticed when Freddie was in the depth of his pleasure, his eyes tightly closed and his mouth open.

 

He walked over to the bed slowly, choosing to stand at the back instead of at the side. He let himself indulge, hand coming to rest over the noticeable bulge in his jeans, as he watched those long fingers disappear again and again and listened to the noises that accompanied so perfectly. Freddie was so pretty to listen to, his staccato moans just a little higher than his usual voice, little whines or demands coming as he tried so hard to push his fingers deeper.

 

The same voice cracked as another lube-slick finger pushed in alongside his, going straight to the spot that he needed it most. His moans were loud, insistent, one hand gripping the sheets so desperately as he pushed back into it. “Jim-” He gasped, tilting his head back to see his boyfriend there. Jim rested one hand on his back, grinning back at his boyfriend.

 

“Good evening, gorgeous.” His grin turned into a smirk as he watched Freddie fall apart, flushed spots appearing on his cheeks as he tortured those nerves. His fingers barely moved, rubbing circles. “Couldn’t wait until I got home?” He teased.

 

Freddie moaned, ducking his head back down. “Wanted to be open for you.” He murmured, rocking back into their fingers. He cried out as Jim added another, feeling so stuffed full and so helpless. “Fuck, darling, please-” He panted harshly as he shoved his hips back insistently, feeling the fizzing of pleasure in his bones rise slowly.

 

Jim made a small noise of disapproval, pulling his and Freddie’s fingers out in one smooth motion. “What did I say happens if you get insistent?” He ran the palm of his hand over Freddie’s ass, watching his hole clench around the emptiness. The little desperate noises coming from him were almost too much for Jim to handle, making him want to take Freddie hard and fast right there.

 

They’d get to that. Not now.

 

He leaned closer, licking a broad stripe over Freddie’s hole. He choked in response, pushing his hips back again, trying to keep that feeling there. He wanted to be full to his breaking point, but he couldn’t deny that he loved Jim’s mouth almost as much as he loved his fingers. “Darling-” Freddie tried again, shifting his hips back as Jim lathered attention against him, everything becoming so slick and so dirty and so _hot_.

 

Jim gripped his hips tightly, pads of his fingers dipping into the sharp bones. “Fuck.” He murmured as he pulled away, looking over Freddie. “Fucking look at you. Look like you could snap in two but you still beg for my cock.” He muttered, mouth returning to Freddie’s hole along with three fingers.

 

Freddie moaned in satisfaction, rocking back despite the strength of the hand still on his hip. Those clever fingers were back against his prostate in seconds, rubbing and teasing, and Freddie was shaking in seconds, unable to hold himself on his hands any longer. He fell forwards onto his elbows, presenting himself more perfectly, his face resting in the sheets. His cock, leaking and neglected, hung hot and heavy between his legs, aching for the final push over the edge that he was surely only a few seconds from.

 

He could’ve cried when Jim pulled away. Instead, he panted harshly, resting his cheek against the cold pillow as he glanced over at his lover.

 

Jim moved towards Freddie, unbuttoning and kicking off his jeans as he went. “I want you to suck me off.” He muttered, pulling Freddie up onto his knees and kissing him for a few seconds. He settled back against the headboard, Freddie between his legs, and felt hands running up his thighs. “No touching.” He said, voice rough as Freddie pressed a slow, hot kiss to the head. “I want to watch you choke.”

 

He felt, more than heard, Freddie’s moan from around him. Those hands were grasped so perfectly behind his back, the bow in his back just emphasising his ass. Jim let his head fall back as Freddie swallowed his cock down in one practiced move, letting him go deep immediately. The sounds he made were completely obscene, the noises of his saliva as he sucked in earnest.

 

Jim kicked his hips up a little, bringing a hand to tangle in Freddie’s hair. Freddie pulled back slightly to rub his tongue against the head, to which Jim responded with a lewd moan, the sound echoing around the room. He had always been quiet until he had met Freddie; the man had always encouraged the most sinful of noises and words from his mouth. He rocked his hips up slowly, feeling Freddie adjust to it, and then thrusted harder, losing his previous control.

 

He watched Freddie as he rutted against the bedsheets, the flush on his face half from the pleasure coursing through his veins and half from how much being treated like this excited him. “C’mon, gorgeous.” He purred, voice thick with lust. “I know you can do better than that.” Freddie responded in full force, letting Jim thrust all the way into his throat, letting himself be used in the best kind of way. He brought both hands to his hair as he fucked up into Freddie’s mouth, holding him down as he chased his own pleasure. He moaned his name, his thighs beginning to shake as Freddie sucked in the best kind of way, everything feeling so slick and so hot in that moment.

 

He pulled Freddie up, half by the hair and half in a careful gesture, and brought him into his lap. He traced his fingers over Freddie’s cock, delighting in the whine that he got in return. “You know, gorgeous, I think you’ll lose it straight away if I fuck you.” He murmured against Freddie’s throat, pressing hot kisses to the spot that drove him insane.

 

But Freddie Mercury wasn’t about to play fair. He wrapped a hand around Jim, feeling his boyfriend tremble under his touch, watching the next taunt get lost on his lips. “Freddie-” He warned, but his hips were kicking up without his permission. He let out a shaky moan against Freddie’s throat, his grip on Freddie’s waist increasing until he was certain he would have bruises.

 

“Are you coming, darling?” Freddie replied, trapping Jim in a heated kiss. Jim moaned against his mouth, struggling for breath as he threatened to lose all ability to think.

 

“Get on your knees.” He groaned against Freddie’s lips. “Behave, or I won’t fuck you.” His hips thrust up desperately once more before Freddie let go, sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed.

 

And didn’t he look delightful like that, cock flushed and curved up against his stomach, red handprints sitting over his hips.

 

Jim moved forward, pushing his shoulders down harshly until Freddie was back where he started. Wordlessly, Freddie reached back and displayed himself, his quick breath betraying his excitement.

 

“You can’t behave for two minutes, can you?” Jim growled, grabbing the lube from its place on the nightstand. He slicked himself slowly, taking a second to come down from the edge where Freddie had had him hanging before. Large hands came back to his hips as he nudged at Freddie’s hole.

 

Freddie pressed back in encouragement, his whole body trembling in delight as Jim pushed forwards, working himself in so carefully. “Freddie-” He growled, one hand tweaking a nipple as he ran his hands all over Freddie’s body.

 

“Please-” Freddie gasped again, shifting his hips to try and Jim deeper more quickly. “Please, please, I promise I’ll behave, I’ll do anything you say, please-” His voice was fucked already. “Please move, Jim, darling-”

 

“Hands behind your back.” He growled, pinning both hands against the small of his back easily. “And leave them there. Otherwise I’ll have to leave you like this.” Freddie moaned at the threat and then again as he pulled out, settling himself into a regular rhythm.

 

It was easier to be patient when you knew what was coming next. Freddie moaned into the sheets, rocking his hips just slightly to angle them right. Jim was so big, filling him just right, making him tremble as the pleasure sent shockwaves up his spine.

 

Jim’s eyes focused on Freddie when he hit the spot. Freddie lurched forwards, neglected cock thrusting into the air, his voice caught on a loud moan. He pulled him back into it quickly, ruthlessly thrusting against that spot until Freddie had to squeeze his eyes shut and hang on from coming too quickly.

 

The same pleasure was singing through Jim; he could barely handle the way that Freddie tightened to hold off. He thrusted quickly, coming away from that spot deliberately for a second, letting himself lose all considerations.

 

Freddie started to moan with each pant, his voice getting progressively higher. He shoved his hips back again, working as hard as he could to get Jim deeper, to get him back on that spot. It was so hard to come without touching his cock, but he knew that he would manage it with the way that Jim was moving.

 

He almost screamed when he felt a finger slide alongside his cock, crooking and rubbing back against his prostate as Jim’s hips thrusted frantically. “Fuck-” He gasped, clenching his fists behind his back and thrusting into the air again. A bead of precome leaked from his cock, and Jim swiped a finger over the head, bringing up to his lips.

 

“You taste divine.” He purred, pulling Freddie closer as his thrusts got sloppier. “Fuck, you look so good-” He added another finger and felt Freddie’s sob from beneath him. “Look at you, two fingers and a cock. Think you can take another?” He asked, slowing his thrusts but making them so much deeper, hitting his prostate every time.

 

Freddie nodded frantically into the sheets. “Please.” His voice was cracking. “Please- feels so good to be full- use me, darling, please-” Freddie’s voice when he begged was enough to bring Jim to the edge. He pushed another finger in, three now, and watched as Freddie’s hole took it all.

 

“Fuck-” Jim moaned at the ceiling, kicking his hips forward as they fucked frantically. “I’m gonna come-” His voice was more of a growl as Freddie clenched again, taking all the air from his lungs.

 

Freddie’s moan was immediate, his cock throbbing dangerously between his legs. When those three, thick, perfect fingers curled against his prostate, he was gone. He fell forwards as he came all over the sheets, his stomach and his chest, his hole tightening impossibly around Jim’s cock. Jim was dragged into bliss with him, one hand tugging Freddie’s hair as the other felt the crushing tightness. He moaned out Freddie’s name as he filled him almost completely.

 

He pulled out slowly, trailing his hand from between Freddie’s thighs to his mouth. He cleaned his finger so perfectly. He brought Freddie instinctively closer, feeling how the man was still shaking from his aftershocks, each new one bringing with it a full body shudder.

 

“You know I can’t help myself when you look so pretty.” Jim murmured, kissing Freddie. He was tired, no doubt, but there was a warmth and heaviness in his bones that was a familiar comfort. “Are you okay, darling?”

 

Freddie nodded sleepily, resting his head against Jim’s chest and listening to his gradually slowing heartbeat. “I’m more than okay.” He promised, closing his eyes as he body continued to tremble. “These shocks are going to keep me awake for hours.” He joked, still feeling his thighs twitching.

 

“You were so good.” Jim murmured, pressing a slow kiss to Freddie’s forehead. “You always are for me, aren’t you? Such a good boy.” He praised, feeling Freddie’s face warm just a little.

 

“I know that you can’t resist me when I’m so pretty.” He joked, kissing the skin by his mouth. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, princess.”


End file.
